1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior cover for a saddle-type vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exterior cover having a rib formed on one of plurality of cover sections thereof, and to vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known saddle-type vehicle, in which a radiator is covered from each of lateral sides thereof with a radiator shroud, which is an exterior cover made of resin. An example of such saddle-type vehicle is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-190141. In such known radiator shroud, an inside surface of the radiator shroud is provided with a rib as a contact seat, and the rib is put in contact with an outer surface of the radiator, to thereby lock the radiator shroud in a desired position.
Meanwhile, in the radiator shroud of the saddle-type vehicle according to the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-190141 disclosure, in order to utilize the rib as a reinforcement member or a contact seat, the height and the material thickness of the rib have to be set comparatively large, so that the material thickness at a base portion of the rib tends to be large. However, setting the material thickness at the base portion of the rib to be larger results in that a sink mark would be generated in the external-appearance surface of the radiator shroud serving as an exterior cover, leading to a worsened external appearance.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to prevent a sink mark from being generated in an external-appearance surface of an exterior cover for a saddle-type vehicle and to improve the external appearance of the vehicle.